Family Ties
by ImOnlyYourWorstFuckinNightmare
Summary: alterna verse, ignores prospect park reboot and some other storylines, pairings list, oc info inside. Jenny Harrison - Vega has come to live with her father Antonio in Llanview when she needs him most.. But not only will she find comfort and family, she'll bond with her father, and find love along the way as well as have some pretty neat adventures. read and review if you like.
1. Chapter 1

X.x.X

**{ AUTHORS NOTES PAGE}**

**I own nothing but my original character Jenny, and the plot I involve her in. I do not own One Life To Live, nor do I own any of the characters from the show that I use in the story. **

**There will be a LOT of tweaking and twisting and ignoring certain storylines to make things fit into place nicely.. If you read and have any questions (or suggestions for improvement in my work) , I ask that you PM them to me, don't leave them in a review. The review section is for your **_OPINION_ **on what I've written,**** not**** your questions and or suggestions to improve. If you're wondering why I post this here, it's because I'm a neat freak of sorts, and I want people to read the reviews and see ****opinions****. so please, if you have any questions, ask me in a PM, not in a review.**

**If you read this and like it, then leave a review, please? It doesn't take long, and they make my day.**

**All the above being said, here are the facts you need to know before reading, so you're not all confused and angry, so you're not mislead in any way shape or form.**

**{ IMPORTANT STORY/CHARACTER INFORMATIONS }**

***READ THIS BECAUSE EVERYTHING THAT MIGHT POSSIBLY CONFUSE YOU AND STORYLINES THAT HAVE BEEN OR WILL BE IGNORED WILL BE FOUND HERE!***

**PROBABLY GOING TO IGNORE ALL OF THE PROSPECT PARK BULLSHIT. THIS IS THE OLTL I WANT.**

**/ PAIRINGS \\**

***PLEASE NOTE THIS IS AN OC/TEEN CENTRIC STORY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT IDEA, SORRY THIS ISN'T THE STORY FOR YOU. ADULTS WILL BE IN THE STORY, ALBEIT SPORADICALLY.**

**ALSO, IN MY STORY, COLE AND HOPE ARE ALIVE. STARR HAS NEVER BEEN TO PORT CHARLES.**

**TALIA/ANTONIO**

**SHANE / ORIGINAL CHARACTER**

**MATT / DESTINY**

**JACK / NEELA**

**DANI/NATE**

**STARR / COLE**

**OTHERS TBA..**

** / ABOUT MY ORIGINAL CHARACTER , JENNY HARRISON VEGA \\**

**She is the daughter of Antonio Vega (Santi) and Andrea Harrison (Holden) Guthrie - Vega, Antonio's former wife circa the early 90's. The story behind this is when they split up, Andrea didn't know she was pregnant yet, so she left for Berkeley, California with Antonio, where she found out she was pregnant.**

**Antonio and Andrea tried to make things work, and for a few years (until his return to Llanview in 2000) it was rocky at best. When Jenny was 6, her parents divorced (her mother cheated) and Antonio returned to Llanview, alone, because they both agreed that Jenny was better off with her mother. It was decided that Antonio would come to California to see Jenny, and that when she was older, if she wanted, she could come to live with her father .**

**That being said, she's got an email/phone/letters relationship with her father and her grandmother Carlotta, as well as her uncle Cristian, and her aunt Adriana and her younger sister Jamie. She's spent some time with her uncle Max when he was in California for a visit, but beyond this, she's NEVER been to Llanview.**

**FULL NAME:**

** JENNA CARLOTTA HARRISON - VEGA**

**NICKNAMES:**

** JC - JAMIE CALLS HER BIG SISTER THIS, AS WELL AS CRISTIAN HER UNCLE. CRISTIAN CAME UP WITH THE NICKNAME BECAUSE JAMIE COULDN'T EVER SAY JENNA OR CARLOTTA RIGHT AND JC WAS EASIER.**

**MI NINA - _means my little girl in Spanish, _ANTONIO CALLS HER THIS, AS WELL AS JAMIE. IT'S HIS NICKNAME FOR 'HIS GIRLS'.**

**BLONDIE: HER UNCLE MAX CALLS HER THIS. IT'S A REFERENCE TO HER HAIR COLOR, WHICH DUE TO HER CAUCASIAN/LATINA HERITAGE IS A CARAMEL SHADE OF BROWNISH BLONDE. **

**BAMBI: HER MOTHER CALLS HER THIS, BECAUSE SHE HAS WIDE BROWN EYES.**

**THUMPER: AL HOLDEN ( BEFORE HIS DEATH, HE WENT TO VISIT HER AND HER MOTHER) HER COUSIN (UNCLE MAX HOLDEN'S SON) WENT TO VISIT HER, AND CALLED HER THIS, BECAUSE SHE WAS VERY IMPATIENT AND CURIOUS, AND SHE HAD A HABIT OF TAPPING HER FEET AGAINST THE FLOOR.**

**PERSONALITY:**

**+ TRAITS**

**loyal - she's loyal to her family and her friends. if you mess with ANYONE she cares about, be prepared to mess with her too. **

**{ Will not hesitate to fight with someone bullying her little sister, or anyone with something to say about her friends and family. She's done it fairly often.}**

**protective - she's once told her little sister Jamie, 'All you have to do is call, Jammy, and I'll be here in the blink of an eye.'. She's a very protective sister and daughter, so if anyone gets close to her family, they'll have to deal with that. **

**{Once got into a fight with her father's ex Keri because Keri was keeping Jamie from her father and she didn't like the man Keri was seeing, with Jamie around her.}**

**intelligent - Even though she's just 16 she can easily do college basic courses. She's not a certified genius, but she's pretty damn smart for her age, and she's not afraid to show it, either.**

** { is taking advanced classes in some subjects at Llanview High when she arrives in Llanview }**

**attentive - she's very aware of everything, whether it be her surroundings, or what someone is saying or doing around her. If someone wants to talk to her, they get her complete attention.**

** { also a good listener, and can occasionally give advice}**

**creative - this is believed to be something that she gets from her uncle Cristian, because he's an artist, and he's always encouraged her in the whole creative pursuits thing.**

** { she sings, dances and plays guitar, paints }**

**good sense of humor - she can make people laugh easily, but her humor is an unusual one, it's sort of dry yet funny, with a shade of sarcasm thrown in for good measure.**

**{likes to make people laugh, especially if she sees them in a down or bad mood. }**

**athletic - she's good at sports because truthfully, she's more of a tomboy than a girly type girl.**

**{ plays soccer, runs track, trains at kickboxing with her uncle Cristian, plays girls basketball }**

**care taker type personality - from wounded animals, to hurt people, Jenny likes to try and help people and animals. **

**{has bought home several strays while living with her mother Andrea. Her uncle Max remarked once that she should be a vet or a doctor when she grew up, because of this. And Antonio can fondly recall that when she was 2, she toddled away from him on the beach, and found a puppy with a broken foot.. That they took home and named Lucky. } **

**outgoing and non judgemental - Anyone can be her friend, because she doesn't make judgements of people unless she gets a 'bad vibe' from them.**

**{Jack Manning and his friends will be the first people ever that she 'hates' on sight. And she just dislikes them because she gets a bad vibe, only later finding out that he and his friends nearly drove Shane to suicide.}**

**instinctive - Jenny never distrusts her gut. If she feels something, she goes with it. This isn't always a good thing, either. But it's not often a bad thing or a problem. It's saved her ass a few times in life.**

**- traits**

**tempermental - like her father, Jenny can be quite the hot head. If she feels like her back's against a wall, or someone's pushing her buttons, she'll explode. But it takes a lot more to GET her to that point than it does Antonio. But when she's there, watch out.**

**brutally honest - Jenny's not one to mince words, if she hates you, she hates you and there's probably not a lot you can do to change her mind. If you're being stupid, then be prepared for her to tell you so if you ask her. If you don't want the whole truth and nothing but, do not ask Jenny.**

**has a hard time admitting when something's bothering her, or she's hurt - she hates talking about her feelings, and she hates feeling like she's being a pain or an inconvienence, so if she's hurt or upset, or confused or angry, she'll more than likely keep to herself about it.**

**questioning authority - this is a bad habit, but if Jenny doesn't feel like something she's been asked to do is right, or she doesn't agree with the reasoning behind it, then she won't do it, despite any and all consequences.**

**sarcastic - with her sense of humor, it's often hard to tell whether she's joking or being serious, which sort of gives a lot of people the wrong impression about her at first.**

**can be bossy - another Vega trait. Jenny loves to be in control of her life. She prefers to be the 'leader' in group projects, but she does so fairly.. She just comes across as very, very bossy in the process.**

**has a hard time being still - she's not hyper, but she doesn't ever really stop going or doing or thinking, either..**

**pulls pranks when she's bored - prime example of this would be in class.. If she already knows what's being taught, she'll prank or cut up, mostly to amuse herself.**

**a bit too curious - sometimes, too much curiousity is not a good thing. Sometimes, when it's Jenny involved, curiousity can lead to a whole batch of trouble.**

**risk taker / free spirited - not always a good thing. It drives her father insane. He's constantly worrying about what she'll get into.**

**+ LIKES +**

**macaroni and cheese**

**spending time with her uncle Cristian**

**playing with her little sister Jamie at the park**

**sports**

**playing guitar**

**swimming**

**"adventures"**

**music {ie stuff like Fall Out Boy, Three Days Grace, Skillet, Skrillex}**

**singing**

**jeans and t shirts**

**going barefoot**

**bonfires**

**chocolate candy**

**Mountain Dew**

**AMP energy drinks**

**her grandmother Carlotta's cooking**

**boxing**

**dirtbikes**

**paintball**

**playing in mud**

**climbing things**

**kickboxing lessons**

**supernatural (the tv show )**

**Call Of Duty**

**sleeping late**

**the color red**

**ghost stories / paranormal research **

**horses**

**animals**

**peanut butter and jelly sandwiches**

**laser tag**

**her chemistry lab**

**glow sticks**

**dancing (She's taken step dancing, hip hop dancing and of course, the classical ballet)**

**swearing in Spanish **

**dirty jokes**

**the color bright pink**

**Tim Burton movies**

**horror movies**

**horror novels**

**Halloween**

**Christmas**

**playing Cupid**

**- dislikes -**

**food with no spices**

**bullying of any kind**

**spiders**

**snakes**

**dolls **

**close minded people**

**the color pale pink**

**dresses**

**makeup**

**girly things**

**being made fun of because of the likes she has**

**people messing with her friends or her family**

**having her cheeks pinched**

**having her hair fluffed**

**being called a know it all**

**being held down and tickled**

**being held down**

**being sick**

**being injured**

**being bored**

**being told no, or you can't or you shouldn't.**

**waking up early**

**bad storms**

**cheerleaders**

**overly fake people**

**being embarassed**

**twilight**

**justin bieber**

**most pop culture in general**

**taylor swift**

**one direction**

**the hunger games because she didn't 'get it'.**

**50 shades of gray - sure, she's a perverted girl, but seriously? some of that stuff was sick...**

**excessive cold or heat**

**pain**

**- fears-**

**the dark**

**death**

**her family being hurt or killed**

**losing someone**

**failing**

**being out of control**

**clowns**

**spiders**

**snakes**

**drowning**

**falling in love (she wants to, but she fears it, because between her mother and antonio, they've had more mishaps than good relationships..)**

**A GIRL'S FATHER IS LIKE HER SUPERMAN, MINUS THE CAPE..**

**Jenny Harrison - Vega's always been a 'daddy's girl. ' And when her mother's tragically taken from her, she turns to her father and her extended family for comfort, going back to Llanview with her father, Antonio, his new wife, Talia and her little sister, Jamie.**

**But her stay in Llanview will not only bring her closer to her father and his family, but she'll also make new friends and eventually (after a long and slow build up) find love with Shane Morasco.**

**How will her time in Llanview affect not only herself, but her family and everyone else?**

**And what misadventures will she get into along her way?**

**Keep reading to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Berkeley Calif. , the funeral of Andrea Harrison }_

" I just hope she'll be okay." Antonio muttered as his brother Christian and his new wife, Talia both nodded in agreement. Currently, Jenny was standing at her mother's grave, peering down into the hole, her uncle Max quietly at her side.

"Uncle Max, this isn't right.. She's not gonna see me go to prom, or on my first date, or even graduate.. And when I get married.." Jenny said quietly, wide brown eyes brimming with tears as Max hugged his niece and sighing said "I know, kiddo.."

"And what if my father doesn't have room for me, or even want me there with him and Talia in Llanview.." Jenny asked, turning her fear filled gaze to her uncle who sighed and then said calmly, "He will.. Look, I don't like Vega.. But he's not going to turn his back on his little girl.. He's always been in your life, come to visit.. What on Earth makes you think he won't want you living there with him?" Max asked his niece with an inquisitive glance as he handed her a tissue, knowing she didn't like to be seen crying.

She'd always been more of a suffer it in silence kind of girl, in all honesty.

Jenny thought about it, and then said "I didn't see him at the funeral though, and I figured he'd be here.. I mean my mom was his first wife.. And I'm his daughter..."

"Sweetie, he and Talia had to take a later flight in.. They called while you were napping earlier, I just didn't want to wake you up, because you haven't slept decently in about a week and a half, kiddo." Max said as he turned and caught sight of not only Antonio, but his daughter, Jamie, and his brother Christian, and the woman Antonio married just last year, Talia.

He smiled and then said " And if you look up now, Blondie.. I think you'll feel a lot better." as he tilted his niece's chin up and called out to Antonio, "You must have broken a damn land speed record getting here, Vega."

Antonio nodded and pulled his daughter into a hug as he said quietly, "Just let it out, mi nina." as he stroked her hair and let her cry. He looked at Max and then said quietly, "Thanks for staying with her until Talia and I could get everything set up for her to come and live with us in Llanview."

"Not a problem, Vega.. Don't make me regret letting her go to live with ya." Max said as he gave a curt nod and then said quietly, "I hate this. Worst part of life.. And I've buried too damn many people I love."

"I hate it too. Andy and I.. We stayed close, even when things fell apart, Max.. She helped me through some pretty rough times." Antonio said as he walked over to the stone and sat the rose down, knelt down and muttered quietly in Spanish, "Don't worry Andy, I'm going to take care of her now. And I'll make sure your memory lives on for her."

Jenny dried her eyes quickly as her uncle Christian hugged her and then said quietly, " I hate that the only way I get to see you more, is you losing your mom. But if you need me, JC, I'm always here."

Jenny nodded and then picked up 6 year old Jamie, hugging her quietly. Jamie studied her older sister carefully and then said "I love you, sissy."

"I love you too, Jammy. I get to play with you for real now, not just when you guys come to visit me." Jenny said as she tried to make herself smile, but she honestly just couldn't.

Talia sighed and then said quietly, " If you want to talk to me, I'm here. I know this is very hard to get past.. But you have your family to help. I know you don't believe it now, but everything will get better."

"I don't know, Tal.." Jenny said quietly as she bit her lip and watched her father kneeling next to her mother's grave.. Right now, all she could think of was how her mother was gone and not only had she lost a best friend, but she'd carefully planned her life down to almost the last detail..

Now that planning was swirling down the drain of life.. And she was having to start over, to reconnect with her father and his family, get used to them living with her, get used to living with them.

She'd never really done well with change, and now, she was making one of the biggest changes in her young life, without her mother there to help her if she needed it.

She loved Talia, of course, but this went without saying, she'd only ever have one mother.

Antonio walked back to where his daughters and Talia, his brother stood and then said quietly, "It's going to rain again.. we should go and grab your things.. We'll come back and visit I promise, Jenny." as Jenny nodded quietly, settling into a numbness as she walked to the car behind them, as if she were on auto pilot.

Today was one of the worst days of her life, and she honestly didn't know what she'd do, if she didn't have her father and her uncle with her. She realized her grandmother hadn't come, and she asked Antonio about it. Antonio sighed and then said "She wanted to, but she couldn't."

Jenny nodded and said "It's okay.. I didn't want to, but I know that if I didn't go, I'd never get to say goodbye to mom properly. It just... It hurts, daddy.. Everything hurts and it won't stop."

"I know, mi nina." Antonio said quietly as Talia gave his hand a gentle squeeze from the passenger seat and a reassuring smile.

She knew right now, he was hurting because he couldn't do the one thing that'd take away Jenny's pain. She sighed and said quietly, "We're all family now.. We're going to make it through this, together, Antonio."

Antonio smiled at her, warmly, and then looked at his daughters in the rearview, as he muttered, " I always wanted her to live with us, just not like this."

"I know."

"The important thing is, she knows that her father and her family love her." Christian pointed out as he settled his niece's head against his shoulder, and put his arms around the backs of the seats, each side the two girls sat on.

"This is going to be hard on her. She's never really spent a lot of time with anyone but her mother or me and Jamie when we came out here to visit.. " Antonio said quietly as Christian nodded then added, "But she's written and called, emailed all of us so much, so maybe it won't be that hard on her.. I just hate seeing her so down.."

"Me too, Chris."

"And so do I.. I remember meeting her, on our wedding day, Antonio, she was so happy, she seemed like her smile never shut off."

"Normally, it doesn't.. If she's upset, she hides it, and you really have to watch her to dig it out of her.. She's never been an unhappy kid.."

The car fell silent as they headed to the airport to catch the flight back to Llanview. Everyone was wondering just how this would work out, and just how long it would take for Jenny to get used to living with them all, get used to her mother's death, or at least be able to cope again.


	3. Chapter 3

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, arriving in Llanview}_

Carlotta and Adriana stood in the waiting area of the airport. Normally, Adriana Cramer wouldn't dare leave her job in Paris, but she'd heard about her niece Jenny losing her mother, having to move to Llanview to be with her brother, Antonio, and Adriana knew she needed to come back, at least for a little while.

"Are you sure they're flying in today? What if they slept in a hotel last night and forgot to call?" Adriana asked as Carlotta shook her head and said quietly, "No, Antonio called before he and Talia and the girls and Christian boarded last night."

"Why didn't he let her sleep?" Adriana asked with a raised brow as Carlotta sighed and said "Because Max told him that it'd be for the best if Antonio went ahead and got her out of Berkeley. Whoever went after her mother's boyfriend was still lurking around, they haven't been able to catch the man yet."

"And her mother and the guy her mother were dating.. Both police officers, right?"

"No, Andy was a police officer, and her boyfriend was a Federal agent, he was undercover when they met.. And apparently, one of the men involved in that case found out, and turned him over.. Now there are some pretty scary people that Max is afraid might come looking for Jenny."

"And he knew they'd start with him." Adriana asked, the circumstances around the death of her brother's first wife, Andrea now making complete sense. "But the case wasn't on tv?"

"According to what John's found out for Antonio, they're keeping it all quiet, because they're about to catch the man responsible and they don't want anything to jeopardize that." Carlotta said as she scanned the airport and caught sight of Antonio carrying Jenny, and holding Jamie's hand as he and Talia, Christian walked towards them.

"Wow, she's so much older than I remember from the last pictures her mom sent us." Adriana muttered as Carlotta smiled and said "She is."

Adriana felt sad for the girl she barely knew, because she was losing her mother at a critical time in her life. She and Carlotta walked over as Christian used some of Jenny's own hair to tickle her nose and wake her up. Jenny mumbled and finally opened her eyes, blushing when she realized she'd fallen asleep and her father had had to carry her off the plane.

"Come here and let Mimi hug you." Carlotta said as Jenny went to her grandmothers arms, sniffling a little bit. The numbness of her loss was wearing off now, and she felt sad and angry, both at the same time. All she knew about how her mother and her mother's boyfriend died were that somehow, someone made her mother's boyfriend, and there'd been a hit placed on the man.

Her mother simply happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Jenny lapsed into Spanish telling her grandmother about everything she'd heard about it, expressing her worry and slight fear.

Antonio, of course, butted in in Spanish, comforting her as did Christian and Adriana, even Talia with the little bit of Spanish she knew. Adriana put her hands on the girls shoulders and said with a calm smile, "You have gotten so big."

Jenny nodded quietly and then Antonio said quietly, "Well, let us go grab our bags, then we can all go to the Buenas Dias. I'd imagine Jenny and Jamie are hungry."

"I'm fine, dad." Jenny muttered, wanting more than anything to just go home to her father and stepmother's apartment and sleep it off. But her grandmother, Carlotta was not having that.

"You need food."

"Mimi, I'm fine, really."

"Your stomach just growled. So did mines." Jamie pointed out with a small giggle. She knew everyone around her was sad, so she was trying her best to be good, and to make everyone smile again. Jenny gave a small laugh and said quietly, "That it did."

"So we'll go to the Buenas Dias and get something to eat then." Antonio stated firmly, as he promised Jenny, "You can sleep later. I promise. I know it's been hard on you."

"Dad, I'm fine, really. Stuff happens, right?"

"It's hurting you, you can say it's hurting you, JC. It's okay to break down." Christian coaxed as they looked at her in concern.

They set off for the Buenas Dias, and Jenny sat quietly in the back of her father's SUV, trying to hold it together, not wanting to break down, not wanting to be an inconvenience to anyone. But she had this feeling that soon, the grief was going to overwhelm her.

And she had no idea how to express it.


	4. Chapter 4

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, arriving in Llanview}_

Jenny sat staring out the window, on the inner part of her booth seat in the Buenas Dias. Everyone was talking around her, but she was lost in thought, in her own world, in the grief and the pain. All she could think of was how many things she'd do differently, if she could just go back in time.

She'd never have let her mother go to back up the guy she'd been dating, the Fed. She'd have played sick, something, anything to make her mother stay home, and be her mother, not a police officer. Not that Jenny hated her mother's job, you see, but she just sometimes felt that her mother's work came above and beyond all else and that bothered her.

She sighed, twisted the straw around in the thick chocolate milkshake as she propped her chin on her hand, sipped through the straw quietly. Inside, she was falling to pieces and she was doing her best to hold it all in, but if one were to look at her on the outside, (provided they didn't know her) they'd see that maybe she was a little shy, or she just wasn't much of a talker.

Antonio and Carlotta, Christian and Talia and Adriana all stood discussing everything that'd happened quietly, Carlotta telling Antonio that he should have gotten Jenny back like he'd wanted to, when Andrea began seeing the Federal agent she'd been involved with.

He sighed as he watched his daughter tuning out everything, and then muttered, "I'm starting to wish I had, Mami."

Adriana saw Rex and Gigi walking in with Shane, who was about her niece's age, and then said quietly, "This is awkward already. I'm gonna go see if I can talk to Jenny. Because there's too much history with me and Rex, and I don't know how to say or what to say to rectify what I did to him a few years ago."

She walked towards the booth her niece sat in, and slid in beside her, tapping her shoulder gently, as she asked quietly, "Do you want to maybe take a walk around Angel's Square? The roses.. They're nice this time of year."

"My mom.. She loved roses.. She was going to plant a garden." Jenny murmured softly as she sighed and then said quietly, "Sure." realizing that her aunt was trying to talk to her, and she'd better get used to her family being IN her life, as opposed to the other end of a phone, and the other end of a computer screen.

"Let's go for a walk.. There's too many happy people in here anyway. I'm bringing the place down." Jenny muttered in Spanish as she walked past the shaggy blond haired teenage boy, and gave him a short and formal yet polite nod and her best 'I'm okay, really I am.' smile.

But she wasn't, and she knew it. And for some reason, Shane looked at the girl, and he knew she wasn't either, so he sought out Noelle and asked about the girl who'd just left with the wide brown eyes. He wasn't sure why he did it, but, he did.

Noelle sighed and said "Well sugar, it's the saddest thing, really.. that girl's Carlotta's oldest granddaughter, Jenny.. She was Antonio's baby girl from his first marriage, from what Carlotta said earlier.. She's moving here because her momma just died."

"Wow. No wonder she looked so sad just now." Shane said as Noelle studied him a moment, but made no comment. He turned and walked back over to where his mom and dad stood, talking to Carlotta and Christian quietly and then watched the girl walking the edge of the fountain in the nearby town square, clutching a red rose in her hand, talking to Adriana.

Rex nudged his son when trying to say his name one or two times didn't work and then said "Son.. You alright?"

"Yeah dad. Just thinking I know exactly how Jenny feels right now, because when I thought Mom was dead.." Shane said before falling silent and then saying quietly, "You know."

Christian nodded and then said "You kept up training while I was out of town, right Champ? I mean I left ya the key to the fitness room."

"Yeah, I did."

Outside, Adriana walked beside her niece and then said quietly, "I know this won't mean much, and everyone's said it to you until you're probably sick of hearing it. But if you need anyone to talk to, Jenny, you can talk to me. I know how it feels to find out that everything you thought you had planned in life is now beyond your control."

" I'll be fine, Aunt Adriana, I promise. I mean at least I had the time I did have with her, right?" Jenny asked hollowly, as if she were trying to convince herself more than Adriana. Adriana sighed and stopped Jenny's path around the edge of the fountain as she pulled the girl into a hug and said quietly, "You can't just keep it all in, Jenny.. That's the absolute worst thing you can do for yourself right now. You have to grieve, to look back and have memories, and even get angry if you want. Or you'll never be able to get on with your life."

Jenny sighed and sank down to the fountain, sitting, drawing her knees to her chin as she said quietly, "I could have stopped her from leaving with him that night.. But I didn't, because sometimes I felt like her job was more important than me."

"Sweetie, it wasn't." Adriana started, but then fell silent, realizing that Jenny needed to say this, she needed to at least get a little bit out.

"So.. Did you see that boy we passed on the way out here?"

"Yeah, but.."

"But what?" Adriana asked as she studied her niece intently. She wasn't stupid, she'd noticed the "moment" they had back there in the diner, even if Jenny herself didn't see it. Of course, this went without saying Adriana was always the 'romantic' in the family.

Jenny stared at her shoes a moment and then said quietly, " Everything hurts. And I don't know how to make it stop, Aunt Adriana."

"I know, sweetie." Adriana said quietly as she slid an arm around her niece, wishing that she could do or say something that'd help Jenny, and not be something Jenny had probably been hearing all week.

" Love got her killed, ya know.. If she hadn't been so in love with that Fed.. She never woulda went to the place that meeting was gonna be, and gotten killed."

"Sweetie, it wasn't love that got her killed. A sick man did that." Adriana said quietly, as she sighed and then said "Do you want to go back in now? I just realized that maybe I need to take my own advice and deal with things. Maturely, not hiding outside."

"You mean Rex, right? Just apologize and be friends, Aunt Adriana. Despite what you did, you guys could be friends."

"Maybe you're right." Adriana said quietly, as she stood, pulled her niece up and the two of them walked back into the noisy and homely diner.

Jenny wandered over to the jukebox in the corner, and flipped idly through the songs, muttering to herself in Spanish about the music on the jukebox, before finally selecting Daughtry's 'It's Not Over' and walking back to her seat slowly, just in time to bump into the back of the blond teenage boy from moments before.

Shane heard her humming the lyrics to the song playing under her breath and he managed a smile and said quietly, "You're a good singer."

"I'm not." Jenny said as her cheeks heated a little and she bit her lip then said quietly, "I'm.. I'm Jenny. Normally, I'm nothing like this, but.."

"I know.. My mom and dad were talking to Carlotta.. And I asked Noelle if you were okay." Shane said quietly, as he shuffled his feet on the hardwood floor and then said quietly, "I'm gonna go sit down.. Maybe I'll see you around or something."

He walked back to his seat and Jenny muttered, 'Maybe so.' before going back to her own booth's window seat and going back to staring out the window quietly, thinking about her talk with her aunt Adriana for a few minutes.

Carlotta walked over and slid into the seat next to her granddaughter, scooting a plate filled with a large burger, and some french fries in front of the girl quietly. "Your mom wouldn't want you to starve yourself, or shut everyone out, Jenny."

"I know, Mimi, but I just... I don't know how to deal with this. Everything hurts, and I just keep thinking of things she won't be here for me to do with..." Jenny admitted as Carlotta hugged her granddaughter, kissed the top of her head and said "At least you found someone to talk to for a few minutes. Shane's a nice boy."

"Mimi.."

"I saw you two talking. He's a good friend to have. And you're going to need friends when you go back to school." Carlotta insisted as Jenny nodded and then said " That's another thing I'm scared to death of.. I've never been to a school other than the private one I went to in Berkeley.. I mean what if everyone hates me?"

"They won't, Jenny."

"My mom's not here to even get advice about things like boys or clothes anymore, if i did that sort of thing." Jenny sighed as Carlotta nodded and said with a smile, "But you still have me, and Adriana, even Talia. And Talia is a part of your father and your little sister's life now. It couldn't hurt to get to know her, let her in too."

"I like her, and I plan to, it's just.. " Jenny said quietly, adding in an even lower tone, "It's just not the same."

"I know, Jenny. But maybe, in time, you'll come to think of Llanview as home?"

"Maybe." Jenny said as she took a smallish bite of the burger. Even food didn't have a taste. She just felt numb all over. And everyone kept trying to help her, to make the pain stop, but Jenny just wasn't sure if the pain was ever going to stop.

But, she did realize her grandmother was right.. She could try to make friends, adjust to being here with them all the time, and not just having phone and email relationships with her father's family, and she could let her stepmother Talia in.

It might not be the same, but in the long run, they were her family, that's really all she had left now. Everything else was new, scary..

Jenny scanned the crowded diner and her gaze settled on the blond boy again. He happened to look up, and she managed a smile before looking back down at her plate, going back to eating.

Antonio and Jamie walked over, and sat down, Antonio stealing some french fries from his daughter's plate as he said "If you're ready to go back to the apartment, Jenny, we'll take you."

"Okay, dad.. Let's all just go home. I'm kind of tired, and I just want to sleep." Jenny admitted as she managed a smile and then said "Mimi talked to me.. I'm going to try to talk to everyone.. It's just hard to put it into words."

Antonio nodded and said quietly, "It's okay. I'm your dad, you really don't have to say anything for me to see how bad all this hurts. Even Jamie notices. You have us. Always."

Jenny smiled a little and nodding, she walked out of the diner with her father and stepmother, her little sister. Maybe if she tried, she could fool herself enough into thinking she was okay, and she'd wake up one day, really be okay again.


	5. Chapter 5

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, settling in at home, 2 days later}_

3 Doors Down played at a low volume from the bedroom that belonged to Jenny, as she hummed along, trying to focus on unpacking, trying to get her head around the changes her life had taken in the past two weeks. First she'd lost her mom, and now, here she was. She was beginning to wonder if anything got any easier, because from where she stood currently, it didn't seem like anything was.

The light knock on her door drew her out of her thoughts, and she plastered on a smile, wiped away the few tears she'd shed and greeted her little sister, Jamie.

"Wanna play with me?" Jamie asked her sister as she sat on the bed, looked around the room at all the pictures and the few trophies, her sisters drawings in curiousity. Jenny nodded and said quietly, "Sure, I think I can take a break from unpacking. What'd you want to play?"

"Candyland." Jamie said as she produced the box from beside her on the bed and smiled, then said "You still sad."

"I'm fine, Jammy, I promise." Jenny lied as she took the lid off the box, and set up the gameboard, picking her game piece as Jamie picked her own game piece and then said "It okay to be sad. I was sad too when my momma died."

Jenny stopped and looked at Jamie then leaned in to hug her little sister as she said quietly, "I know, Jammy. But see, I'm afraid I'm not as brave as you were. How'd you deal with it?"

"I talked to Papi, when I felt sad." Jamie said as she looked at her big sister then said a few moments later, "You are too brave. You just don't know how to be sad."

Jenny chuckled a little, raking her hand through her hair as she nodded and then said "It's your turn, Jammy." as she made her move.

The game, and spending time with her little sister seemed to help, because she looked up again to find that it was 3 in the afternoon and they'd started their first game at 1.

"Hey, Jammy, do you wanna go to the park?" Jenny asked as she looked out the window to see that the storm that'd been keeping them indoors all day was finally gone, leaving sunshine behind in it's place.

"Can we? I go ask Mami." Jamie said as she scooted off the bed and ran down the hallway, into the kitchen where Talia was cooking whatever they were having for that night and tugged her jeans.

Talia looked down and smiling asked, "What is it, Jamie?"

"Can me and JC go to the park? It's not raining anymore." Jamie asked, begging with her eyes, as Jenny lingered quietly in the door and asked, "It was kind of my idea.. If you'd rather us not, I'll find something else to do... I don't want to be any trouble.." as she bit her lip and brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"I don't see why it's a problem, just don't run off from your big sister, Jamie." Talia said as she smiled and said to Jenny, "This is your home now, too, Jenny, you won't be any trouble, we're family and we wanted you to live here with us."

"Yes ma'am." Jenny said quietly as Jamie grabbed her sister's hand, and practically dragged her towards the front door. The park was just down the road, and not far at all from the small apartment building they lived in, so they weren't going too far.

"Slow down, Jammy." Jenny said as she laughed a little, trying to keep up with her younger sister, who was on a beeline path for the see saws currently.

They picked a seesaw, and Jamie giggled as Jenny got on the other side, not caring that the other teenagers in the park were currently looking at her as if she were the most immature person they'd ever seen. Jenny felt the staring, but shrugged it off, not caring what people thought, really.

Jamie said something, and Jenny shrugged and said "Not my fault that all the other people my age have sticks up their asses. Now, are you going to play?"

"Mhmmm."

"Good." Jenny said as they seesawed, talking amongst themselves, until a little boy wearing glasses, who was in Jamie's class, named Sam, wandered over and said "I wish my brother would play with me."

Jenny leaned down and then said with a smile, "And just why won't he?"

"Says he's too old."

"That's stupid."

Sam laughed and Jamie nodded in agreement then said "This my big sister, JC. JC, this Sam, he's in my class."

"Well hello there, Sam." Jenny said as she scanned the playground for something Sam could do with them, since his brother obviously wasn't going to play with him.

"The merry go round.. Do you guys want to get on the merry go round?"

They walked over to the merry go round and Jenny spun it, with the two kids laughing as she did. Until a throat cleared from behind her, and a male voice said "There you are, Sam."

"Uh Oh.. That Jack. He's probably gonna be mad at me." Sam said as he looked at his brother, and then at Jenny, who looked at Sam and then said "This is your brother?" as she sized him up, her arms crossed, biting her lower lip. For some reason, she just did not like this guy. There was just something about him that she didn't quite trust. "Oh, if he's smart, he will not say anything about you playing with Jammy."

Jack looked the petite caramel blonde Latina up and down and then asked with a smirk, " What's your name? I'm Jack Manning."

As soon as Jenny heard the last name, she knew why she got a bad vibe off of Jack. He was obviously related to Todd somehow, and her father warned her about Todd, or told her about him, rather.

"Jenny Vega. And I'm sure you don't mind Sam playing with my little sister.. Do you?"

"Not at all. I was just worried when he disappeared."

"Somehow, I doubt he disappeared.. I think you should tell the truth, Jack.. What happened was his big brother thinks he's 'too cool' to play with his brother, and obviously had to bring him to the park, but had no intention of actually watching him when he got here."

As soon as Jack heard the last name Vega, he inwardly groaned. Her dad was a cop, so was her stepmother, and obviously, they'd been warning her about him. He'd heard she was moving here, something about her mom dying, but he honestly hadn't expected her to be this pretty.

Or to have him pegged so well. Because whether he liked to admit it, and of course, he didn't, she was absolutely right. He had ditched Sam, to go play basketball for a while with some friends.

He didn't realize he'd pretty much admitted it with his silence until he finally managed to say, "Aren't you a little old for seesaws and merry go rounds, Jenny?" with a mild smirk, as he sized her up for a change.

"Who says? Because I most certainly do not. Maybe if you didn't have such a stick up your butt, Jack Manning, you wouldn't either. You can go back to your basketball game, your brother's playing with my sister." Jenny said with the same smirk he'd given her, as she pointed to the court and waved him off dismissively.

Sure, she was being bitchy, but she didn't get a good feeling off the guy, and she didn't want him around Jamie for too long. She was a very protective older sister.

The ice cream trucks bells cut through the noise on the playground and Jenny managed a smile, as she dug through her pockets and said "You guys know what? I think I want an ice cream.. Do either of you?"

Both of the littler children nodded and she grabbed their hands, walking them over to the truck. Standing in line, she saw someone she hadn't seen in a long time and before she could say or do anything, Jessica Buchanan had pulled her into a hug as she smiled and said "You.. You're growing up too fast. I remember the week your dad took us to visit you."

"Me too." Jenny admitted as she managed a smile, hoping maybe Jess wouldn't say what everyone else had been, about how 'sorry' they were about her loss. She was getting a little tired of people telling her that, getting sick of the pity.

They talked a little longer, and Jenny got to meet Bree and Ryder, and looking back up at Jess she smiled and said "I'm glad you found happiness too. I mean, I wish it'd been with dad, but hey, you're both happy, and Talia's great."

"She is. I'm happy for Antonio. But you, Jenny, don't be a stranger.. And you do babysit, right?"

"Of course." Jenny said with a halfway smile as she hugged her again and whispered, "Thanks for not saying you were sorry. It only makes me sadder."

"I know.. It was one of the things I hated the most when people told me that after I lost Nash." Jessica admitted as she hugged her and whispered back, "And if you want to talk, you know where I am."

Jenny nodded and Jamie hugged Jessica, with Jenny, Sam and Jamie walking back to the swings, where she found Jack standing, waiting, this odd smile on his face. She ignored it, of course and Sam said with a bright smile, "Jenny bought me ice cream!"

Jack looked at Jenny and then said "How much was it? I'll pay you back."

"Not a problem, Manning. I didn't mind, your little brother's actually pretty cool and he seems to be really good friends with Jamie, so..."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Jack." Jenny said calmly, as Jack and Sam walked away, back towards their own house. Jenny looked down at Jamie and then asked, "Ready to go back home, small fry?"

"Mhmm. I tired."

"Me too." Jenny said as she thought back on her day. It hadn't been too bad.. And maybe if she had more days like this one, and less people told her how sorry they were about her loss, she'd be okay again.

It was worth hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, settling in,3 weeks later, spring break's just beginning}_

Noelle smiled as the door to the Buenas Dias opened and Jenny ran in, ducking the rain that was about to pour at any second, and called out, "Hey sugar!"

"Please tell me you have some of that coconut pie, Noelle?" Jenny asked as she scooted onto a stool and fiddled with the small tv monitor over the counter, trying like hell to find Supernatural, because it was on this second, and she didn't want to miss it, while she was helping her grandmother, Carlotta work the diner.

From the back, Carlotta smiled as she heard the familiar theme song from the tv show her oldest granddaughter Jenny liked to watch, and emerging in the front, she tossed the teenage girl an apron and warned her, "It's likely to be slow tonight, mi nina."

"It's okay, Mimi, I wanted to help you. After all, this is a family business and one day, you might need me to help out around here.. If you're hiring for after school..."

"And actually, mi nina, I am. Your father told me you were going to ask me that." Carlotta smiled as she pointed to the tv show and then asked, "So, which one of those boys has made you such a devoted fan, mi nina?"

"Sam Winchester. I love his character." Jenny said as she sighed, watching the show, bite of pie frozen midway to her mouth as Noelle also sighed.

Carlotta laughed and then said quietly, "Looks like we have a customer. Do you want that table, Jenny?"

"Sure." Jenny said, mesmerized by the screen, and only blushing a little when she looked up and realized it was the blond teenage male she'd met at the Buenas Dias last week. "Mimi..." she groaned, shaking her head as she took the notepad and walked over, tying her apron, and handing him a menu.

Shane looked up and managed a smile as he asked, "Please tell me Noelle has a pie?"

"She does, yes. But you need food too. I know you've been training with my Uncle Chris today. You need to refuel. With real food." Jenny said as she smiled at him a little bit, and then said "I'll get you a double cheeseburger."

"With bacon?" Shane asked hopefully, as he looked at her, smiled, trying not to notice how pretty her eyes were, or her skin the way it looked so soft, or the way her lips looked.

Her eyes were still sad, but they looked a little bit more alive than they'd been looking when he'd see her come and go around town, usually with her stepmother Talia or her sister Jamie.

"With bacon." Jenny nodded, a light laugh as she wrote down the order, then called it out to Mo, the cook who asked, "That Shane out there?"

"Yeah."

Carlotta had stood back, watching the two teenagers interact. If she had to be a nosy grandmother, and pick someone for Jenny, it'd be Shane, because he was a very sweet and quiet, well mannered boy.

But, of course, she was being a good grandmother for the moment, and staying out of it. Roxie however, who sat at the counter, getting drawn into watching the two teenagers interact, smiling, wasn't going to be good and quiet about it. She leaned across the counter to Carlotta and whispered with a smile, "I think those two are cuties together."

"Roxie."

"Carlotta, you can't say ya don't think the same darn thing." Roxie said as she added, "Shane told me about her of course, when he bumped into her here that day she got to town. Been wanting to meet the kid myself in all honesty."

Jenny walked to the back and told Mo, "Extra bacon on that double... My buddy out there needs his strength, because we both know my Uncle Christian isn't gonna take it easy on anyone."

"You mean your boyfriend." Mo joked as Jenny momentarily glared, her cheeks heating a little, though she didn't argue, she merely said "I don't really know him, Mo."

"And? Haven't you ever seen You've Got Mail? Or Sleepless in Seattle?"

"Nope... I'm more of a Nightmare on Elm Street kinda girl, Noelle."

"Eww, that's just gross." Noelle protested loudly, as Jenny got the burger and fries that went to Shane's table, sat them down in front of them, then said "There. Eat." as she smiled at him, and only slightly gave a friendly wink before walking off.

Shane was sort of blushing from the whole thing and when Jenny put the plate of food in front of him, then handed him a sports drink, to rehydrate, as she put it, he felt like an idiot, because he realized he'd been staring at her for the better part of a few minutes and coughing, he raked his hand through his throat and muttered a quiet but polite although shy thanks in return.

Roxie watched her grandson watching Jenny when he thought noone was looking, as she waited on the other tables, and eventually, she walked over, slid into the booth.

"Kid, you got it bad."

"Do not. It'd just be Neela all over again." Shane protested as he said "She was just being nice to me, Roxie."

"Nice my ass, kid."

"She was."

"Trust me, kid. She was takin care of ya. I like that."

"So? She takes care of her sister, and pretty much anyone else she comes in contact with, Roxie. Doesn't really make me special." Shane muttered as the television flipped to an old Elvis movie, and both Noelle and Jenny and even Carlotta began to squeal in the background a little bit.

Noelle and Carlotta turned their attention to Jenny and Jenny shrugged then said "What? I can't like Elvis movies?" as she shoveled more pie into her mouth quickly.

"You said you liked horror movies though, mi nina."

"But I like Elvis movies too. Most of the older movies like that, actually. Guess I'm just easily amused." Jenny shrugged as she said to the bright blonde haired lady sitting again at the stool in front of the counter, "You should get some pie."

Roxie smiled and then asked, "Whats your name?"

"Jenny. What's your name, ma'am?"

"Roxie." Roxie said with a smirk as she said in a loud whisper, "That boy you were talkin to? My grandkid."

"Cool. But you hardly look old enough to be a grandmother.." Jenny stopped as Carlotta asked, "And I do?"

"No, mimi, you don't either. Hope I get as pretty as you are when I'm older and stay that way when I'm your age." Jenny said with a smile as she took another bite of pie and then said "He's a good boxer... I saw him training with my Uncle Christian earlier."

Roxie smiled to herself and then said "He goes to Llanview High. Are you gonna go there when Spring Break ends too?"

"Yes ma' curious.. What grade is he in?" Jenny asked, sliding her crossed fingers into her apron pocket as she asked, hoping Roxie would say 10th.

Jenny didn't mean to, and didn't realize she had, but she pouted when Roxie said 11th moments later.

"Oh."

"You okay?" Roxie asked, a brow raised.

"I'm gonna be a grade behind him, actually."

"Oh."

Carlotta cleared her throat and then said proudly, "You might still have some classes with him, mi nina. You are taking advanced courses. Mi nina is a smart girl, Roxie."

"She is, huh?" Roxie asked, turning to look at Jenny intently, as Jenny nodded and then biting her lip said "Yeah.."

The door opened again and Roxie smiled as she watched Nigel walking in, sitting down next to her. "And how was your day, mon amour?" Roxie said, trying to speak French, because they'd been trying 'ways to be more romantic' as she'd read in some magizine lately.

"It was long and tedius, my love." Nigel said with a sigh as he looked at her and then leaned in, whispered, "Who is that girl?"

"Carlotta's granddaughter. I think Shane's got it bad for her too.. And I'm pretty sure that she's got it pretty bad for Shane. I can just sense these things." Roxie said as Jenny asked, "Do you two want me to find you a table? I actually have just the one, ma'am, sir, if you'll follow me."

She smiled to herself as she lead them to the private table for two near the back window, the one with the better view of the roses in the nearby park, one of which was on the table. Roxie giggled and then with a wink said "I like you kid."

Nigel thanked her and then smiling asked, "This wasn't someone else's table, was it?"

"Oh no sir. I sort of set it up when I heard you two using French terms of endearment." Jenny said with a slight laugh as she brought over their food and sat it down, then said with a conspiratorial wink at Roxie, "You two have a peaceful meal." before walking back to the counter, where her grandmother Carlotta said with a smile, "You always did like playing Cupid, didn't you, Mi nina."

"Who said I did that?" Jenny asked, pretending innocence, as she shrugged, shoveled more pie into her mouth and stared intently at the screen.

At the booth near the window, where Shane sat, he smiled to himself, having heard the entire thing just now. He got up and walked over to the counter to pay, and then smiled a little at Jenny as he said quietly, in the almost shy voice he used more now than his normal speaking tone, "Maybe I'll see you again, Jenny."

"Maybe you will, Shane."

He walked out and Jenny got back to working tables, ignoring the knowing glances that Carlotta and Noelle both gave her.

Okay, so he was cute. Didn't mean he was going to go for a tomboy/dork/not pretty girl like herself, right?

And she wasn't about to get her hopes up on that happening.

At the two person table in the back, Roxie and Nigel discussed what Roxie had seen earlier, and smiling Nigel said, "Oh how I do hope so.. Master Shane needs a nice thing to happen in his life. Master Clint will be most pleased, and of course curious about this."

"And you don't need to tell him just yet, Nigel. Let the kids be kids. Too many adults interfere and make somethin of nothin, they kill the magic." Roxie chided as Nigel nodded thoughtfully and said "We'll just see if this perhaps goes anywhere. I do hope it does. She seems like a sweet girl."

"Oh, she can be a little spitfire." Carlotta spoke up as she pulled a chair over, to talk to her two friends quietly, while there was noone in the diner but them and Noelle, Mo and Jenny, who was playing music on the jukebox currently, and cleaning up the tables and boothes.

"Oh really, now that's interesting." Roxie said as Carlotta nodded and smiling said "She put that Jack Manning in his place earlier last week. According to Blair, Jack's torn between dislike for her, and having a little bit of a crush on her. She said everytime the two of them see one another, it ends with my Jenny giving Jack a piece of her mind for something he's done or said."

"Ahhh."Roxie laughed as Nigel admitted, "It's not as if he doesn't need it, though, Ms. Carlotta."

"That he does. That boy, I don't know what went wrong with him, beyond the obvious. And when he was doing those things to Shane last year, it just made me want to shake him, tell him to stop being such a brat." Carlotta admitted as Jenny walked over and said with a raised brow, "Mimi.. They can't have a date if you're talkin to them, goodness. Come talk to me!"

"Okay. Well, I guess I'm being summoned, so you two enjoy." Carlotta said as she stood and walked back to the counter with Jenny.

"So.. Do you think you're going to adjust to living here?" Carlotta asked as they walked to the back and began to wash the dishes for the day.

Jenny took the plate and scrubbed it, then said with a small sort of smile, "I'm still scared, but I'm a little more hopeful now. Tal, she's been great, she took me to the high school earlier, showed me where everything was, and let me meet all of my teachers, then took me to buy school clothes."

"I noticed you looked disappointed when Roxie answered your question earlier.. Am I correct in thinking you might just like Shane Morasco just a little?"

"Mimi.." Jenny pleaded as she bit her cheek and then said quietly, "Okay, so I've sort of been watching him when he trains with Uncle Christian, but whenever I try and talk to him or something, he clams up, and he acts like he thinks I'm just being nice because I have to.. Why is that, anyway?"

"Mi Nina, Shane's had the absolute worst year so far. These kids, according to his mother, Gigi have been picking on him, even worse than last year."

"Why, though?"

"Because they're idiots." Carlotta said firmly, as she added, "Apparently, according to Rex, his self esteem took a huge hit. He was even going to counselling for it."

"Mimi.. If I ask you something, you'll answer me right?"

"Of course, Mi Nina.."

"Okay, assuming I do like Shane.. And assuming I did have what my aunt Adriana affectionately calls a 'moment' when I first saw him.. Is Jack Manning one of the kids who pick on him?" Jenny asked, biting her lip, wondering if her hunch in asking would be right.

"Mi nina, there is a reason that Talia, Adriana and I have all forbidden you to have anything to do with the likes of that boy.. he is the main one who has picked on Shane. Not to mention all of the other bad things he's done."

"Ahh. Now it all fits." Jenny said as she admitted to herself that her aunt Adriana might be onto something where her "moment" with Shane was concerned when she'd first arrived in town.

But that still didn't mean Jenny would convert into an overnight believer in love at first sight, either. But she could admit, she had a little, just a little mind you, romantic inside of her.

She just kept it hidden, because she'd learned time and again that love only ended. But maybe she could be friends with him. It never hurt, right?

She carried on longer with Carlotta and Noelle, and just as they closed the diner for the day, and she got on her dirtbike, she decided that she'd at least try to befriend Shane Morasco.

Because if her aunt was right and she had had one of those rare moments, then she didn't want to completely miss it, and if friendship was all she ever got, well, she'd take it and be happy.


	7. Chapter 7

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, settling in,2 weeks later, Jenny's now attending Llanview High, and working at the diner and the fitness center after school.}_

Neela glared silently across the small cafe at the girl waiting tables, talking loudly to Noelle as she said to her sister in law, "It's her. I hate that girl.. Jack won't shut up about her, and it's driving me crazy."

Rama Patel turned her attention to the blonde half Latina and then stifled a laugh as she said "Her? Really? You can't be serious." as she clucked her tongue and then added, "She doesn't like him, Neela. It's not exactly a big secret, I mean she told him off in the middle of the supermarket just the other day."

"So? He obviously likes her more than me." Neela said quietly, her voice taking on a hurt tone as she glared a hole through the blonde girl. Jenny walked past their table, and Neela stood, catching up to her, tapping her shoulder as Jenny turned around.

Jenny rolled her eyes and then asked, "What do you want?" as Neela leaned in and whispered calmly, quietly, "If you don't stay away from Jack Manning, you won't like what happens when I get angry."

Jenny began to laugh hysterically as she stood taller, then eyed Neela calmly and leaned in, whispered, "Oh yeah? Well if you're smart, Patel.. You'll stop leading Shane Morasco around by his nose. Or you won't like what happens when I lose my temper. I'm not afraid of you. As for Jack? You run back and tell that idiot if he even breathes on me again, I'll personally make sure he is eating through a straw for the next six months. See? I don't like your little boy."

She started to walk away, with Adriana, who'd heard the entire thing laughing almost, while she and Rama shot each other hateful glances, Adriana still hated Rama for trying to "lead her brother around by his nose" while still being married not so long ago.

Neela wasn't going to let things go, however. Since Jenny came to town, it was almost like she didn't exist to Jack Manning. And Neela, well, she didn't like not being the center of attention, so yes, she'd started to flirt with Shane again, and she almost had him wrapped around her little finger again, or so she thought...

Jenny was standing at the counter when Neela walked over and dumped the fountain drink over her head from behind. Carlotta saw the anger flash in her granddaughter's warm brown eyes, and before anyone could grab the two girls, they were rolling around on the diner floor, with Christian finally pulling them apart and asking "What is going on here?"

"Ask her, Uncle Christian, she's the one who dumped a drink over my head."

"Well if she wasn't such a condescending little.." Neela started as Jenny stepped forward, struggling against her uncle Christian's grip and glaring angrily at Neela, practically daring her to do something, shouting "You better be glad my uncle's holding me back or I'd.."

"You'd what? Run and tell your daddy the cop, Jenny?" Neela mocked as Jenny glared and then said "Please, Uncle Christian, let me go."

"Can't do that, hothead.. Now, let's get you two away from one another. Hey Shane," he called out to Shane, who'd just walked into the diner in the last few seconds of the almost fight, and was watching with a curious raised brow from the doorway, "Can you get Jenny to the back?"

Neela looked at Shane and said "She started it. I told you, Shane, she's actually not the little angel you think she is." as Shane looked at Neela, something telling him that she'd actually been the antagonist, and most likely, Jenny's quick and fiery temper kicked in and that's why the fight happened... He wasn't stupid anymore where Neela was concerned, because he'd been just about to fall for her again, until he overheard Neela telling Annabelle, a girl in their grade, that Shane 'meant nothing' to her, she was simply using him to make Jack notice her again, because apparently, Jack was chasing Jenny.

Which only pushed him to train that much harder with Jenny's uncle, because he was about tired of it, and he was about to do something about Jack and his idiot band of friends 'running' Llanview High.

Adriana walked over to Rama and said stiffly, "I think we both know who started it. And you better keep your sister in law away from my niece, Rama Patel, or you and I will wind up fighting."

"Get real.. Jenny's obviously been flirting with my sister in law's boyfriend, Jack Manning."

"No, she hasn't, Rama." Adriana said with a defiant glare as she leaned in and said quietly "I think we both know what really happened.. Because, see, I think that little sister's been picking up tricks from big sister."

Rama glared and then the two of them almost got into it, with Christian and Carlotta having to get them apart. Adriana swung wildly and ducked Rama's own swings, as Carlotta got her to the counter and then sat both herself and Jenny down, shaking her head at both of them, while also trying to keep a straight face.

"You two know better than that, fighting like a pack of wild animals, and in public at that." Carlotta said as she gave them both firm 'You've screwed up' looks and using her most stern tone.

Which would have been a bit more effective, of course, if she weren't almost cracking up in laughter the entire time.

Dani and Destiny walked in, intending on meeting Jenny, and happened to bump into Shane, who was standing by the doorway, watching Carlotta lecture what looked like not only Jenny, but Adriana.

"What's going on?" Dani asked as Neela walked past them, glaring. She also hated Dani, because Dani kept insisting to Tea, Jack's stepmother that Neela was bad for Jack.

"Well, first, Neela and Jenny got into it. I don't know what was said, because they were both whispering, but the next thing I do know was that Neela dumped a soda over Jenny's head, and Jenny lost her temper, the two started fighting. And then Rama said something to Adriana, who got angry and confronted Rama.. Now Carlotta's chewing them out." Shane explained as Dani leaned in and whispered to Destiny, "Bet you 10 dollars that Neela said the wrong thing about Shane. We both know how Jenny feels about him."

"I bet that was it too." Destiny said with a giggle as Shane asked, "What are you two whispering about?" while nodding to Matthew and Zane, who'd seen the last few minutes of the whole thing from the window and waited until all was calm again to walk in.

"Nothing, Shane." Dani replied innocently, as Destiny added in a cough, "Except Jenny' s crush on Shane." grimacing when Zane lightly elbowed her in the left arm.

Carlotta finished lecturing Adriana and Jenny, then said "Okay you two, it's obvious you both have a case of spring fever, so go walk off those hot tempers. Now, march."

Jenny and Adriana apologized and walked out the door, promptly collapsing to the sidewalk in laughter, holding onto one another. Jenny wiped her eyes, yes, she'd been laughing that hard, and she said calmly, "Wow.. This is the first time in over a month that I've laughed."

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Adriana asked as they leaned against the brick of the building, and she asked, "Hey, Jenny?"

"Yes, Aunt Adriana?"

"What'd Neela say to you that got you so wound up."

"She threatened to go after Shane. I have no control over her idiot boyfriend Jack going after me, I mean it's not like I want him to, I hate the guy.. But I do like Shane, and he's my friend and.."

"You've got it bad."

"Do not."

"Do so."

"Do not, Aunt Adriana.. Besides, guys do not go for the 'friend girl.' "

"Oh really? Well that's how Destiny and Matthew started off, they're engaged and in college, rooming together in the student housing. So, I think my niece Jenny needs to stop being such a chicken and go for what she wants." Adriana pointed out, as she stood, pulled Jenny up from the sidewalk as she smiled and said "I wish you'd grown up here."

"Me too." Jenny admitted, surprising herself even.

As soon as she was back inside, Matthew started with the nicknames as Zane and Shane also teased her, calling her hot head, and fireball.

"No, I'm serious, shorty.. We're going to call you Fireball, from here on out." Matthew insisted as Zane nodded and then said "Or Southpaw.. You did see that mean left hook little Jenny got in, right?"

"Zane, if you want to feel it, ruffle my hair again, buddy." Jenny said with a hand on her hip and a blush in her cheeks, as she bit her lower lip. Shane leaned forward and then said "Ouch, wow.. Your eye."

"It's not that bad."

"It is, Jenny. Let's go find something to hold over it." Shane said as he lead her to the kitchen, and asked Mo for some frozen peas, then made her sit on the stool, holding the bag over her eye.

"So, umm.. What started it.."

"Shane, don't.. Please?"

"Why not?"

"You don't want me to answer that. I mean I've seen how happy you are when you're around Neela, god only knows why, and.."

"Actually, I'm not.."

"You look like it though."

"What's that have to do with the fight just now?"

"Nothing, Shane.. Look, I have to get you guys orders, and then clean up the table..I'm.. I'm fine, Shane. I just.. You don't want me to tell you why that fight happened just now, or why I got so mad."

Shane watched her walking out of the kitchen, his hand in his shaggy blond hair, genuinely confused by their conversation just now. All he'd asked was why they'd gotten into a fight, because as her friend, he was concerned about her, and about why she and Neela couldn't get along.

Not to mention he had a really, really big crush on her, and it was becoming problematic to hide it. But he knew she'd never go for him. After all, he was only her best guy friend, right?


	8. Chapter 8

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, settling in,2 weeks later, Jenny's now attending Llanview High, and working at the diner and the fitness center after school.}_

"Just how blunt do I have to be with you, Manning?" Jenny asked as she turned around to face Jack, who stood behind her, in the hallway, at her locker. Jack studied her intently, and a smirk filled his face. The smirk, as usual, gave Jenny the chills.

"Maybe your mouth says one thing, but your eyes, Jenny.. They say another." Jack said as Jenny looked at him and rolled her eyes, then began to laugh hysterically, gripping at her sides in the process before slipping down her dark tinted shades and saying, "What do they say now, huh?" as she stopped laughing and slid the shades back up into her caramel blonde hair, and leaned in close to Jack, smirking herself.

If he could do the crazy bit? Then she'd just have to do it better, make him see that she did not want him. If she were going to be with anyone, it'd be Shane. Not Jack. And definitely not the 'grown up' way, he seemed to think he wanted her in. No, her first time was not going to be with Jack Manning, it was going to be with someone she really loved and cared about, whether it be Shane, or another guy, down the road. She wasn't admantly 'saving herself' per se, but Jenny was definitely being picky. Her heart and that particular thing that Jack obviously wanted were not just going to be given away freely.

"Hey, Jack? If you're not careful.. I'll make a trip down to the station, and you can add stalking to your list of crimes, you walking talking sack of batshit insane." Jenny said as she glared at him a moment, and then said again, "Why are you still here? I like men, not cowardly little boys who have to hide behind their friends, bullying people, making their lives hell."

"And Shane.. Since when is he a man?"

"Look.. Nobody named any names, Jack.. Just know that I will NEVER like you, not in the way you want me to. I can't get past all the things you've done to all the people I know and care about. You're a miserable excuse of a human being, Jack Manning, and since you asked.. I'm betting Shane's more of a real man than you'd ever be. In any way you could think of." as she smirked, shot him an amused wink then rolled her eyes as she walked on down the hallway, satisfied that she'd finally put Jack Manning in his place, hopefully for good this time.

"You're wrong, Jenny." Jack muttered as he slammed his fist against the locker in a rage. Down the lockers, around the corner, Shane tried to get his head around what he'd just heard. He coughed and then Zane slapped him on the back, asking quickly, "You okay, man? That shit didn't take your inhaler, do you need it?"

"I'm.. did I just hear her say that?"

"Dude.. Matt and I've been trying to tell you for weeks now, man." Zane said with a shrug, as he leaned back, raked his hand through his shaggy hair and studied his cousin intently, laughing a little at Shane's reaction.

"Thank god I'm a ladies man, dude, because you? This freaking out? It'd blow it for you, in a heartbeat."

"Zane.. There's a logical reason that I'm spazzing right now, so just shut the fuck up and let me spaz, okay?" Shane grumbled as he continued to stare at the spot she'd stood in moments before, when she'd made her bold and assertive statement. His mind was really spinning right now, he just needed to think in all honesty.

"Touche, Shane.. C'mon, man.. You're a Buchanan, dude.. You gotta grow a pair." Zane said as Shane raised a brow and then said quietly, "Well I'm not into being rejected either, and she never really said she was talking about me."

"Trust me, Shane.. Little bit was talking about you. I can read girls like a book." Zane bragged as Matthew rolled into the hallway, there to pick them up from school, to go to watch a basketball game at Llanview University later, as Matthew asked with a joking grin, "How.. Upside down and backwards? Shane, buddy, just be yourself. Look where that got me, with Destiny?"

"Matt, Zane.. I'm not either of you, there in lies the problem. Now let's go already or we won't get a seat in the gym."

While all of that was going on at Llanview High, Antonio Vega sat at his desk in Llanview PD, re reading the case file from his former wife's murder. Talia sat on the other side, biting her thumb, reading an old dossier of a man who used to work for her father, Carlo Hesser.

Somehow, the man, long thought dead, left a fingerprint on the gun that'd killed Jenny's mother, and Antonio and Talia were determined to solve this case. John was already officially on it, and as of now, there was nothing of import going on in Llanview, so they were doing some of the investigative legwork, with the help of Rex Balsom, who sat nearby, at a window desk.

He occasionally freelanced with the Llanview Police now.

"Hey Balsom! Are you SURE you found a death certificate for this guy?" Antonio called out as Rex looked up and nodded. Talia pored over the 'records' of her father's estate, which had been seized during a raid when Antonio went to Mendorra, and saved Talia a few years ago.

"His name's all over my father's records, Antonio.. You don't think my father had anything to do with this, do you?"

"Whoever did is sending threats to my personal email about my daughter's and wives well being, so when we find him.. Antonio Vega is NOT a cop. Antonio Vega is a pissed off father, protecting his daughters and his wife's safety.."

"Hey, Vega? Get a load of this." Rex said as he slid the file he'd been reading down to Antonio.

"So this guy is a known hitman.. Yet he's still walking around free.. Why exactly? I really hate when there's a dirty cop involved, and that's what this smells like." Antonio swore as he looked at the file, and then said "Ahh.. So he got off by turning state witness. That explains it.. But why would he be stupid enough to refuse WP program?"

"WP?" Rex asked, a brow raised.

"Witness Protection" Talia spoke up then said with a glance to the clock, "I'm going to pick up Jamie and Jenny from school. You two do not stay here all damn night. Go home and rest. We all need rest, or we won't catch this man before he shows up here to finish what he started.. If I even think I'm being followed babe, I promise, I'll radio for someone." Talia promised as she kissed Antonio, giving Natalie a nod as she walked out of the squadroom.

Natalie walked in and said "Ran the prints four or five more times.. Not only has it shown up on that gun, but it's also shown up on the Victor Lord Jr scene, when we thought he was dead, that Todd killed him. Explain that anyone? Because as of now? This red head is completely out of theories. Not to mention this particular guy is supposedly dead.."

Rex looked up and said "Hey, Antonio? Is there any reason he'd be declared dead 6 times.. I mean you can't get away with that, legally, can you?"

"Same name?"

"No, different names, same guy though.. Same print, same basic facial features." Rex pondered as Natalie groaned and said "This is getting us nowhere. John said this guy will be superhard to track, and if we do get anything, it'll disappear. The FBI has been after him for almost a decade."

"That's as long as the man's worked for Talia's father. If we want to catch this guy, we're gonna have to catch Hesser too. And nobody's ever really caught Hesser and made it stick, have they?"

Antonio shook his head and said gravely, "No, but that bastard was hired to do a job.. Now he's making things personal, and it's affecting my family's safety, so Rex? There's a first time for everything, buddy. Let's call it a night. This could take weeks to go anywhere."

They called it a night and Antonio drove home, with Talia sitting him down, handing him a beer, giving him a shoulder massage, as she kissed slowly along the back of his neck.. "Don't worry, Antonio.. You always do what you set out to do, and I have no doubt in my mind you will this time. And of course, I also know you will keep us safe."

"I'm gonna do whatever it takes."

"You do realize, if this hitman's tied to my father, we're going to have to track down my father, to get the guy, right?" Talia asked as Antonio nodded and then said "I owe him one for what he did to you in Mendorra."

Talia grimaced, and then said with a light smile, "You saved me then, if me or the girls need it now, you'll save us again, Antonio. You're a good man and I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, settling in, the day after the proceeding chapter, Jenny's now attending Llanview High, and working at the diner and the fitness center after school.}_

The music filtered out of the small dance studio as Shane stood in the doorway, quietly, getting his Jenny fix for the day. Today, apparently, she was doing ballet, to an old 90's alternative rock song called 'I Alone'.

"She's good, isn't she?" Christian asked Shane from behind, chuckling at his having caught the kid watching Jenny dance for about the fourth time this week, before their own training started.

"Yeah.. How long's she been dancing?" Shane asked, curious. He'd thought she was more of a tomboy than a dancer, but she continued to surprise him, the more he learned about her. And to be honest, none of it helped his crush on the girl he thought of as a best friend. Especially not seeing her in her own element, when she thought noone was watching her, when her guard was really and truly down.

"Probably since she could walk, kid." Christian said with a smile as he said "Let's get to work." leading Shane down the hallway to the room he trained his 'students' in. He taught boxing and kick boxing, and he also did a little MMA training, all three things Shane was doing right now. And Christian had to admit, the kid was a very quick learner, and he was pretty damn good at all three.

He happened to look at the doorway, while they were training, smirked to himself as he caught his niece making a sneaky retreat down the hallway. They'd just finished training, and Shane happened to see Jenny leaving the dance studio down the hallway, after thanking Christian for doing what he was doing, helping him like he was, Shane took off at a run and caught the petite blonde Latina easily, tapping her shoulder before she turned around.

"Hey." Jenny said as she blushed and bit her lower lip. Why was it always so damn hard to keep herself under control when he was around? The way he made her feel overwhelmed her, and it even scared her a little. Especially when she saw Neela sniffing around, realized he'd never go for her, because Neela was actually a senior, and Jenny, well.. She wasn't that pretty, and she was only a sophomore.

And he was just her friend, he probably thought her as an annoying kid sister like Zane and Matthew did.

"I thought I'd see if you were going to the diner.. We usually walk over together." Shane said as he found himself looking at her, but looking at her in an entirely different light. Like actually seeing her.

And his crush was getting to be more than a crush, the more he actually 'saw' her, and not just looked at her. He tried to ignore the way he seemed to be moving in a little closer, or the way his throat felt dry, but he found that he couldn't, and he found this out quickly.

"Actually, I can't.. Ms. Halstead gave us a literal ton of homework tonight." Jenny sighed as she found herself leaning in closer too, felt this warmth radiating off of him, passing between them. She almost couldn't breathe. His cologne filled her nose and she smiled and then continued by saying, "But, I can walk you there. I just have to get back to Dad's, because of the homework, and I have to watch Jamie. This case my father and Tal are working, it's becoming an around the clock thing." she muttered as she looked up at him and really looked at him, not just 'looked at' him.

She almost wanted to gasp, because she could see something in his eyes and she wasn't sure but it almost looked like he was checking her out? But she didn't get her hopes up.. Her dancing off a rather vivid dream about him earlier, it had to be screwing with her mind right now, and nothing beyond it.

"If you want to." Shane finally managed to say, as he raked his hand through his slightly damp shaggy blond hair and managed a friendly smile, reminding himself to stop looking at her like she was candy, and he wanted to eat her or something. Because she'd never go for a loser like him, not when she could have Jack Manning, or his own cousin Zane.. Right?

"I'd love to. I can take my dad and Talia some food before I go to pick Jamie up from her girl scouts thing." Jenny managed to murmur, as she licked her lower lip, their eyes locking yet again.

And then she accidentally brushed his chest. And it felt like there was electricity coursing through her veins or her blood was on fire or something.

As soon as she brushed against him, he almost groaned. He hadn't been expecting it to affect him like that, in that way... But, he did have a crush on her, so it made sense that it would. And now, he was falling apart inside. But then he happened to notice the way she was looking at him, and felt his cheeks heating a little. After jokingly snapping his fingers in front of her, he asked "Are you okay, Jenny?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I guess it's just school and that jerk, Jack and stress or something, it's got me zoning out." Jenny muttered, as she tried to compose herself.

They walked towards the diner, and inside, Shane sitting down at the counter, as Jenny ordered food for her dad, and Talia, the others in the squadroom.

Shane watched her out of the corner of his eye, his mind on that whole thing moments ago, in the hallway of the fitness center, only in his mind, he'd actually done what he wanted, and kissed her, of course.

He still found himself wondering what if he had kissed her? How would it have went over?


	10. Chapter 10

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, settling in, the day after the proceeding chapter, Jenny's now attending Llanview High, and working at the diner and the fitness center after school.}_

"Okay, seriously, Jack, this thing, with you? Stalking me? It's getting annoying. And I'm sick of your little pet, Neela and her army of flying monkeys going after me, because they stupidly think I want you when I do not." Jenny said as she stood staring him down with her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face.

"You do want me, Jenny. You just don't know it yet."

"Hahahaha. Oh wait, you were serious. What does a senior guy want with a Sophomore anyway?" Jenny asked as Jack leaned in and said with a smirk, "Because you know you need a real man. Not some kid."

"Where is he then?" Jenny asked, as she looked around, making more than a few of the girls she'd been talking to when he came over and decided to play skeeze just now laugh in hysterics and then high five her.

He leaned in closer, and she put the towel she'd been wiping the counter in the diner down, and leaned in also. Just when he got close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath, she stepped back and said "Yeah.. I'd rather kiss a horse's ass." before turning on her heels and walking off. Maybe if she humiliated him enough, he'd finally take the damn hint, leave her alone.

Shane walked into the diner and Jenny looked at Dani and Destiny, Matthew and Zane, a small smirk forming. Jack grabbed her and then said calmly, "You know I'm right, Jenny. You know deep down, even if you won't admit it, you do feel something for me. And you know I'm right when I say you really don't need a jerk like Morasco.."

"Since you seem to be really, really shitty at taking hints, Jack.. I want you to watch this. You're gonna like it." Jenny said as Zane and Matthew, Dani and Destiny all looked at one another, brows raised, wondering what the petite blonde Latina was about to do, knowing full well she had a bit of a temper, and the occasional wild streak, so with her, she could be thinking of doing anything, literally.

But they didn't have to wonder long, because as soon as Jenny made sure no adults who'd get onto her for being so forward in what she was about to do were present, she walked over to Shane, where he stood in front of the jukebox and tapped his shoulder, calmly.

Shane turned around, and before he even realized what was happening, Jenny was pressed against him as had happened in the hallway of the fitness center on accident two days ago, when he'd wanted to kiss her..

It seemed like everything was in slow motion, when she pressed against him, and what happened next really shocked him. But not enough so that he didn't respond, of course. She kissed him, her tongue slowly tracing the outline of his lower lip, her teeth grazing it as he groaned and his hand went through her hair, rested on the back of her neck so he could pull her into the kiss deeper. He could taste chocolate chip cookies on her breath and he could smell the vanilla/apple perfume she wore all the time that drove him insane. It seemed like the entire world froze for them and the room definitely disappeared.

Dani sucked in a breath as Destiny high fived her and then said quietly, "Damnnnn." while Matt and Zane watched, brows raised, surprised (and if they dared admit) proud of their cousin, because he'd always been a shy kid.. And both males knew he wanted to do this, but he didn't dare.

Jack on the other hand was so furious he was literally twitching and even Neela's coming in didn't stop him from gawking at the two of them kissing, which of course only made Neela start yelling at him, creating a scene.

"Hey Manning.. Doesn't look like Jenny likes you as much as you said." One of his friends called out as another guy randomly yelped, "Get it, Morasco.. Hey, man, grab her ass, chicks like that." promptly getting him a hard smack in the head from Dani who stood close by the kid who'd yelled it as she rolled her eyes and said "Don't you disgusting vultures have somewhere else to be? This is a beautiful moment, your sick comments are only screwing it up for them."

The kiss broke and Shane raked his hand through his hair as he stared at her, not really sure why she'd just kissed him, but definitely sure he enjoyed it. Before he could ask her, she looked at him and muttered "Sorry, I.." before turning and bolting out the door of the diner.

"Dude.. Are you really just standing here after that? Go after her!" Matt said as he reached up from where he sat in his wheelchair and smacked his cousin in the back of the head as Zane pointed him towards the door.

Shane ran out, and if he hadn't, the car careening straight at Jenny would have taken her out. He knocked them both out of the way, and then watched the car speeding off down the street, making a mental note of the car's tags as he hauled her off the pavement and carried her back inside, the adrenaline rush that hadn't actually died down from his training at the fitness center, or the kiss a few minutes ago, surging again, making him unaware of what he was doing.

Dani raised a brow as Shane carried Jenny back in, then said "You guys sit here with her.. I'm gonna go find Carlotta.."

"What happened?" Destiny asked as Shane stopped in his tracks and said "Some asshole almost ran over her just now, and from where I was standing, it looked like it was on purpose."

Jenny winced as she looked at her ankle and then groaned as she said aloud, "Fucking awesome. It's sprained." and palmed her forehead. She'd definitely not be able to enter the dancing competition now, for sure. She'd wanted to so badly she could taste it, but she didn't have a partner.

Jack of course, ran over and said "Are you okay?"

"Fuck off, seriously. I'm done being mildly bitchy, Jack. This stalking thing you're doing is starting to really piss me off. Did you not see me kiss Shane?"

"Yeah, I did. But Shane's not always gonna be around for your convienence." Jack said as Jenny leaned up and slapped him with an open hand then said "He's not around for my convienence. If he had been, you moron, I'd have not kissed him just now, I'd have.." she trailed off grumbling as Matthew and Zane stood with arms crossed like literal bodyguards and pointed at the door solemnly, with Zane adding, "You're out of control with it, Manning, and it's getting a little creepy. Now do what she said or I go to my mom, who will tell your mom."

Jack glared and then sighed, shrugging as he walked out, angrily. He was going to have to find some way to prove to Jenny that he was right and she was wrong. Wheezy wasn't anything special.

If there was anything special about the dork, Jack had yet to see it.

Carlotta was washing dishes when Noelle ran in and then said "Tell her what you told me, Shane."

Shane took a deep breath and said "Someone just tried to run over Jenny, Ms. Vega.. I ran out of here after her and I saw it. It actually sort of looked like the guy sped up."

Carlotta's eyes went wide and she asked, "Is she alright?"

"She's sitting in the booth. I think it sprained her ankle, but I don't even want to think what woulda happened if I hadn't walked out after her just now." Shane muttered as he said "Should I go tell Antonio?"

"Let me. I think I know what this is about." Carlotta muttered in shock as she dialed her son's work number.

Meanwhile, at the station, Talia had just stepped out to go and grab a box of files from the backseat of her car, when the bright headlights blinded her as the car sped around the curve. Before she could say or do anything, Antonio knocked them out of the way, they hit the pavement hard and Antonio took most of the fall. Breathlessly, he asked her, "Did you see the plates?"

"Not all of them. Last three numbers were 675." Talia muttered, still in shock, getting a very very bad feeling as she stood and wiped the pavement off of her hands, brushed the dirt from the fall off of herself and Antonio before kissing him and saying, "See? I told you that if anything happened you'd save me and the girls."

Antonio nodded and then said "I just wish my heart would climb down out of my fucking throat right now." as he held open the door to the station and walked back in, intent on finding John.

Natalie found him instead and said grimly, "Shane just called from the Buenas Dias.. Someone tried to run over Jenny."

"What'd the car look like?" Antonio asked as his anger surged and he fought to control it. That bastard was really going to do this? The threatening emails and calls were one thing, but if something had happened to his wife or his daughter? He'd kill this man when they finally caught him.

"He told me the plate number. I think it all happened so fast that the poor kid was too shocked to even look at the car." Natalie said as she held out a notepad and showed Antonio the plate number she'd written down, adding, "Brody's going over there now, Bo sent him. He said it wouldn't be a wise idea for you to go."

"And he's right, because if I see this man, I'm going to murder him." Antonio swore as the door to the squad room opened and Carlotta came in with Jenny and Jamie, Shane helping Jenny in.

Antonio held onto both of his daughters and then said "From now on, Jenny, you don't need to wander off by yourself. If you go somewhere, make sure at least Talia or me, or your grandmother are there.. Or some other adult is nearby. And make sure you have your friends with you."

"Dad, it was probably just some drunken jerk." Jenny said quietly as Antonio shook his head, and explained what he felt was happening to her, in Spanish.

Shane hung back, listening, pretending he didn't understand when he did understand most of it, thanks to Spanish class last year.. Someone was after Antonio's family?

He made a mental note, especially after that unexpected kiss, to make sure she wasn't anywhere alone. Rex noticed his son slipping out of the station and fell in behind him, quietly, listening as Shane made the call he was going to make.

He smirked a little when he realized Shane was calling Matt and Zane, telling them the situation. As Shane hung up, Rex pretended he hadn't heard the conversation and Shane said quietly, "Is this what you've been helping John and Mr. Vega with?"

"It is. Who'd you call just now?" Rex asked as he looked at his son, wondering what he'd say.

"I called Matt and Des.. They were worried about Jenny when we all left. Then I called Zane."

"Oh."

"It's bad, isn't it, Dad?" Shane asked as he studied his father's face. Rex nodded and said "It could be, but we're all working on catching the guy, before this gets out of hand. We'll get him."

"You guys better." Shane muttered as Rex chuckled and then said "When are you going to get around to telling her you like her?"

Shane glared and then said "It's not that easy, Dad.. Look at me."

"I am. I don't get why you don't just say it."

"Ha.. Like you finally just said it to Mom?" Shane asked, smirking as he laughed and then said "Well?"

"You have a point. Let's get home. Your mom's making spaghetti tonight." as they walked back into the station.

Carlotta listened as Antonio and Bo filled her in on everything they had managed to dig up so far. The matching plates only helped to prove that they were on the verge of a big break, because if they weren't even a little closer to finding the man who'd killed Jenny's mother, and worked for Carlos, then why would someone try to run down Talia and Jenny tonight in a car?

She smiled and then said "Jenny's had an exciting night." as she looked around then said "She just kissed Shane Morasco, right out in front of everyone, on a whim."

This made Antonio shoot a glance over to Shane who was talking to Jenny and for a moment, he stood there, trying to figure out how he felt about it as Carlotta and Natalie said at the same time, along with Talia, "Hey.. Shane's not a bad guy.. It's Jack we should all watch out when hes' around her."

"I noticed.. It's just.. She's growing up too damn fast." Antonio muttered as Carlotta said with a smile, "Sometimes, they remind me of Christian and Jessica.. Or you and Jenny's mother when you two first met."

"I'm just glad it's not Jack Manning. I just don't like that kid." Antonio admitted as he sighed and said "I suppose it's not a bad thing.. Rex isn't a bad guy, I mean we've had our differences obviously, but he's a different guy now.. And Shane's never been anything but nice and polite to me.. But he better not hurt her or make me regret my decision." Antonio said as Talia managed to chuckle and then say, "Antonio, relax.. It's not like they're running off to get married. Besides, I'm just glad she's getting used to being here and getting more comfortable with us all. And I like Shane."

Shane looked at Jenny, not sure of what to say.. They hadn't actually gotten to talk about the kiss at the diner, and he'd wondered why she'd ran out after doing it. Jenny looked at him, then sighed as she muttered, "Just say it.. You're feeling awkward and you're kinda mad at me because I did that.. I just.. It.. It gets to me when Jack starts bugging me, and he keeps talking about you and..."

Shane shook his head and then leaned in and said quietly, "Shhh. It's fine." as he shrugged and then said quietly, "Don't apologize. I sort of wanted to yesterday in the fitness center, I just chickened out.."

Before they could really talk about it all, and decide whether it meant if they were just friends, or something else now, Rex walked over and then said "C'mon buddy.. We've gotta get home. Your mom's been calling me."

"Coming, dad." Shane muttered as he looked at her then mouthed, "Text you tonight.." before walking out with his dad. Did this mean they mutually felt the same way, or had she just done it to piss Jack off?

He didn't know which..

Antonio and Talia walked over with Carlotta and Jamie as Jamie giggled and said "Mimi tell me you kissed Shane.."

Jenny groaned and then looked up at her father, waiting for his lid to blow as he ruffled her hair and jokingly said "You had an eventful night.. Let's go get some food. Everyone's hungry."

"I starving." Jamie piped up as she let Jenny pick her up and then asked, "I like Shane.. Is he you boyfriend now?"

"Jammy, I don't even know." Jenny said quietly as Talia smiled and then said "Well, I know you'd consider it the stone age, but.. when I was your age, it meant that.."

"It's complicated, though, I mean.. Ahh, forget it, I'm too exhaused to think right now." Jenny said as she whispered to her stepmother, "We'll talk about it later, I wanted to ask you something, actually.. It's kinda too girlish and personal to ask dad.."

"Okay." talia smiled as she helped Jenny walk out of the station, then said "How bad did your ankle sprain?"

"Bad enough that I don't think I'll be dancing for a few days." Jenny said as she leaned back against the seat and tried to process her whirlwind of a night, quietly..


	11. Chapter 11

X.x.X

_{ 2013, Llanview,Pa, settling in, the day after the proceeding chapter, Jenny's now attending Llanview High, and working at the diner and the fitness center after school.}_

Nervously, she paced in front of her mirror. She took her hair down only to put it right back up again, then growled at herself and muttered, "Just go with it." before grabbing her leather jacket and taking off down the hallway, sliding into the white ladderback chair at the breakfast table in her father's kitchen. Antonio looked up and then said "So, is your ankle feeling any better?"

"Somewhat. Is Tal okay?" Jenny asked as she speared a big bite of the pancakes and looked at her stepmother who smiled and said "Yeah, I have a bruise though. So, did you and Shane talk last night?"

"Yeah.. But the kiss didn't come up.. I think he regrets it." Jenny said as she bit her lip and then muttered, "It's just too bad I don't, huh?" mostly to herself as Talia shook her head and said with a smile, "Guys are harder than us to figure out, aren't they?"

Antonio chuckled and shaking his head said "No, dear, actually, women are way more difficult to figure out than most of us men ever dream of being." as he dropped a kiss onto Talia's lips and then said with a smile, "I'm going to go in to work. You get the day off. Sleep, woman." as Talia shook her head and said with a wink, "Now we both know I won't do that."

"I know, that's why I'm gonna come back at lunch and make sure you're on the couch, or being lazy. You almost got ran over last night." Antonio said as he hugged and kissed Jamie then Jenny and said "And Jenny? Don't worry about it too much. I mean I don't want you to grow up. But it's not worth worrying over, either way. If it comes up, it comes up."

Jenny nodded and gave her father a thumbs up then after he'd left, she looked at Talia and said "You and dad started off as best friends, right?"

"Yeah. And he did the same thing after we kissed. It was a little awkward, but then we wound up pouring out our feelings to one another. Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work itself out."

"Or Neela will intevene." Jenny said quietly as she sighed and then said, "Well, I'm off to school. Wish me luck, Tal."

Talia laughed and ruffled Jenny's hair and then called out, "And if Neela butts in.. Just remember, whatever's meant to be will be. It won't matter what she does, if he really likes you. And I think, judging by what I saw last night at LPD, he does like you. A lot more than you give him credit for. He's just really, really shy, and the fact that he gets picked on and bullied all the time doesn't make that any easier."

"Good point... But girls like me are usually the friends, not the girlfriends. So I'm not getting my hopes up. I pick up Jamie this afternoon, right?"

"Yeah, she's got girl scouts again. Have a good day at school today." Talia called out as she watched the two girls leave, and set about cleaning up the place a little. On the back of her mind, the car she'd almost been hit by, was nagging at her.. Almost like she'd seen it somewhere before. She was almost positive she had. And she got a bad feeling about seeing it now.

Because if she were remembering correctly, it was one of her father's personal vehicles. Which meant that their worst suspicions were most likely correct, and the hitman who was currently after Antonio and had killed Jenny's mother, was working for her father.

"If you hurt my girls, dad, I will kill you." Talia muttered to herself as she sank back onto the couch. Now that everyone was gone, she could finally do what she'd been waiting to do, and go take the EPT upstairs.

She took the test and sat on the edge of the garden tub waiting, her hands tapping against her legs as she felt herself getting excited and nervous all at the same time.

She hoped she was pregnant, she loved the girls, and she loved Antonio, she wanted to have a child with him. But if the tests told her she was pregnant, then she and her baby could be in danger, and this thought scared her, and only made her that much more determined to find the hitman and then her father.

Because somehow, Carlos Hesser had to be behind all of this. It was the only thing that even remotely made any sort of sense.

The timer went off and she leapt in the air, shouting as she read the positive. She was pregnant.

She couldn't wait to tell Antonio when he came by to check on her at lunch.


End file.
